


Surrender

by Moriarty_Sisters



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Church Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Vampire AU, succubi, vampire Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/pseuds/Moriarty_Sisters
Summary: A little continuation of the vampire AU fic written by spietataninfetta and luinil80You can find the original work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255902
Relationships: Brian May & Everyone, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Brian May, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Jim Hutton/John Deacon, Jim Hutton/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Jim Hutton/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Night Continued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spietataninfetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/gifts), [luinil80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/gifts).



Brian decided on Roger next. He craved making his sweet little alter boy lose all his reserve. The ancient vampire could tell he was still holding back, despite his fangs being completely revealed. He was also the next logical choice as Freddie was still nursing the little one as he rested against the oldest's chest.

He pulled the blond to his chest, so Roger's back was pressed hard against his chest. The small blond reached back to hold his Master in place. Brian pressed his face deep into Roger's neck, inhaling deeply and observing the other two.

Freddie and John were tucked comfortably against the pillows, Freddie rocking gently into John as John slowly got his strength back. The oldest saw their Sire watching and he dipped his fingers into the blood on John's chest, slowly licking it off his fingertips with hooded eyes as he fucked up into John again. Then John, the teasing little minx, pulled the other's hand to his mouth to suck gently on his fingers.

Roger whined, watching the scene in front of him. He wanted his Master and the other two, in any way he could get them.

"Patience, my angel...", Brian purred into his ear, guiding Roger's head to lean back on his shoulder, like John had. He licked over some of the pink scars on his neck, nuzzling him a bit, before sinking his teeth into his neck and trailing his hand on the younger's thigh.

Roger's blood ran like John's, some of it staining his light hair as it trickled down his chest.

John, the precious thing, pushed himself up to lick one of the trails all the way back up Roger's chest, doing it in a way that let him sink back on his friend's cock. Freddie reached up to stroke Roger teasingly lightly, causing the blond to arch between his Sire and his friends' touches. Brian purred softly, tugging Roger's hair to pull more of those heavenly sounds out of the younger one.

John pulled away from Roger's chest, blood covering the lower half of his face. Roger whined again, looking at the sight, tugging John up to kiss him filthily.

Freddie held John's hip hard enough to leave bruises as he pushed fast staccato thrusts into the youngest and twisted his wrist around the blond's cock.

Brian had to pull himself back from Roger too. He just couldn't get enough of his boys. If John had tasted like nectar, Roger was a thick, sugary syrup and Brian thought he was delicious. He watched his boys pleasure each other as the alter boy rested against him. After a minute, he passed Roger to John as he decided how he would take his sweet choir boy.

The cunning young one laid the blond on the pillows, softly kissing his sex, smearing the wet blood obscenely along his length while cooing softly. Brian couldn't wait to take the brown-haired beauty for the first time.

John pulled himself off of Freddie who opened his arms from Brian to pull him up and steady him against his chest.

The oldest already had his head in position and Brian's hands came up to take their places on Freddie's thighs. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, lapping up as much as he could because John and Roger were preoccupied.

Freddie squeaked, watching John take the blond in his mouth, getting his skin filthy with saliva and blood.

"Master... Please touch me...", the choir boy begged.

"Sing for me.", the old vampire crooned, snaking a hand up his thigh to touch his boy, the other coming to stroke the boy's cheekbones.

Freddie started a familiar hymn, the one he'd sung last at today's mass, in fact. His melody was interrupted by his own moans and whines as he tried to buck into Brian's hand, but Brian thought it made him sound all the sweeter.

The only reason he was able to pull away from Freddie this time was because he looked over at Roger and John, who looked like his own personal little nymphs, covered in blood and kissing and touching, all while their crowns had stayed on. He felt arousal shoot through him like lightning as he watched them.

Brian gently tucked Freddie next to Roger, who grabbed the oldest for a kiss as the little one took him back into his mouth.

Brian stood up and stripped off his clothes, but left his rosary. He knelt next to John as they waited for Freddie to recover, guiding the youngest's head along Roger's cock. The ancient vampire sucked on one of his own fingers before pushing it into the blond. Roger moaned, but the sound was swallowed by Freddie dazedly kissing him messily.

The youngest pulled away to sweetly kiss the head of the blond's cock before noticing with his lust-blown eyes what his Sire was doing. He followed example and pushed a finger into Roger beside Brian's.

Freddie leaned over to clean off the rest of Roger's chest and lap over his neck where his blood was drying, his sex brushing Roger's hip. Brian's eyes darkened and he gently guided the vocalist's hips away from the altar boy in an effort to keep him from rocking himself off. He would be the one to make his boys cum.

Brian gently pulled his boys apart, causing their attention to focus on him. "My sweet brides... It is time.", he purred, feeling euphoria wash over him. He guided them back against the pile of pillows, guiding them so they could all cuddle together while he claimed them, one at a time.

Freddie and John scrambled excitedly to sandwich Roger between them under the large cross as their Sire watched them with hooded eyes and evident pleasure.

The blond wrapped one arm around the back of Freddie's neck and the other around John's shoulder, noticing that Brian's gaze was resting on him. His eyes impossibly darkened again and he spread his legs. Brian observed how they would not let each other go. He thought it was perfect.

"My sweet alter boy, you are mine. To protect, to hold, to love. You are mine.", he whispered as he pushed into Roger, holding eye contact with the boy. Roger bit his lip, holding his Sire's gaze.

"Yours, Master. Forever.", he purred, overwhelmed with the feel of Brian inside of him. The old vampire's hand came up to gently caress the boy's leaking cock. John and Freddie dropped kisses along the blond's jaw and neck, pulling more of those heavenly moans out of him.

Brian made love to him in a fairly slow pace, slowly pushing in deeper until he bottomed out, until Roger was pushing back against his thrusts. After he got his response from Roger he sped up, leaving John to rub the blond's sex as he tugged Roger's hair, biting him lightly, drawing light blood.

With Freddie kissing him, John stroking him, and his Sire inside him, it didn't take long before Roger whimpered his release, cumming between Brian and himself.

John pulled Roger to himself so they could switch and John was in the middle. Brian knew John was open from Freddie earlier. His eyes shone with various emotions, Brian saw.

"My teasing little nymph, you are mine. To protect, to hold, to love. You are mine.", he said as he and his little one joined together gently. Freddie and Roger were ready to get their hands on John as soon as he responded.

"Yours, Master. Forever.", he said, groaning as the other boys' hands came up to touch and caress his body along with his Sire.

Freddie worked himself open with one hand while Roger stole kisses from the youngest.

John came suddenly with a loud whine, clutching at Brian and Roger tightly. The blond eased him down, nuzzling him softly and stroking his chest.

The oldest pulled his fingers out of himself before switching places with his youngest counterpart. He watched Brian with hooded eyes.

"My angelic vocalist, you are mine. To protect, to hold, to love. You are mine.", he said, claiming the oldest of his boys.

"Yours, Master. Forever.", he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. John and Roger pounced, the youngest tweaking one of Freddie's nipples and the older suckling on the freshly healing bite marks.

Brian leaned back as he rolled his hips into Freddie, watching himself claim him. He felt lust flow through him as he watched his blood-covered boys kiss and touch each other. Now that he claimed them, he would be able to do as he pleased with them.

Freddie came _hard_ , almost untouched, arching his back as Roger's fingers brushed his cock lightly.

Brian pulled out, sitting back and taking in the sight of _his boys._ _**His.**_

Roger and John looked thoroughly debauched, covered in blood, hair a mess and leaking erections flushed pink. Freddie looked blissfully fucked out for now, but Brian would come back to him.

"My sweet,", he said to John, "Why don't you take care of our Roger?", he purred, feeling the lust thicken in the air again.

His little one nodded, pouncing on the blond, biting his neck hard to let his blood flow again, after a small drink. Brain felt a flash of pride as he watched the little nymph smear blood all over Roger's chest. The old vampire slid behind John, knocking his legs apart as the young one took Roger back into his mouth.

The brown-haired boy moaned at being filled in both ends. He squealed sharply when Brian tugged his hair back.

Freddie whined, upset he wasn't included, but seemingly content with watching his Sire fuck his friends.

"Hush, my pet, I'll be with you soon.", he said, leaning down to sink his fangs deep into John for a little drink again. "My little nymph, you taste so sweet..."

John moaned around Roger, causing the older to bit his lip to hide his whimper. Freddie scooted up and suckled on his wound, which made the blond hiss.

"You look so good like this, my sweet.", Brian praised Roger. That had the boy cumming hard down the youngest's throat. John took all of his seed, before pulling off. Freddie caught sight of some cum-blood mixture dripping from John's lips, which caused his eyes to dilate almost all the way.

As soon as he did, Brian pushed John's head to Roger's chest, thrusting into him hard and quick. His little one cried out in pleasure as Roger cradled his head and Freddie reached under him to stroke the youngest in time with Brian's thrusts.

The old vampire groaned blissfully as he spilled inside John for the first time. Roger cooed softly, stroking the youngest's hair as Brian pulled out. Together they moved John to Roger's left and Freddie mounted the blond, guiding him inside him and starting to ride him hard and fast.

Roger pulled the oldest down, biting him to let his blood flow as well. He thrusted into Freddie hard. The black-haired boy gasped loudly and Brian pushed Roger's legs apart, admiring his boys' holes. He watched Fred's hole take Roger until he bottomed out and then slide back up.

He guided his cock inside of Roger, trying to find rhythm with Freddie's quick bouncing. Brian pulled Freddie back to suckle at his wound and so he could watch John kiss Roger hotly. He was incredibly proud of himself that he'd found succubi like his boys, who seemed to have no limits.

His little one took Freddie's leaking cock and gave it a rough twist of his hand, which seemed to bring the oldest to the edge. Another twist and Freddie shot cum onto Roger's chest.

Brian continued to fuck the blond until he had him cumming inside his friend. He nuzzled Freddie's neck until he found his wound, taking a small drink from him. His boys looked blissfully fucked out for the time being when they all fell next to each other under his gaze.

He noticed the air smelled much more like blood and sex than the candles and incense they had lit earlier.

His boys kept their arms looped around each other. Brian moved only after Freddie made grabby hands for him. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at his boys for so long.

He slid into Freddie's arms and kissed his forehead, pulling John and Roger close. Brian fell to Freddie's left and pulled Roger on top of him, holding John and Freddie on either side of him.

He couldn't help the rush of lust and love he felt thinking about having his little nymphs around forever. His boys were so goddamn pretty and they were _his._ If anyone tried to take them away from him, there would be hell to pay.


	2. First Kill

Brian drank lazily from John's neck, not furiously like he had when he claimed his boys a few weeks ago. No, this was a light snack before morning mass. John hummed sleepily against his Sire's shoulder, his naked body enjoying the warmth of Brian.

A minute later, Roger came bounding in, dressed in his altar boy uniform. 

"People have started to arrive according to Freddie, Bri.", he said, looking at them. He sidled up once Brian removed his fangs and took a small drink from John, who wrapped his arms around Roger.

Brian nodded, getting up and pulling on his robe.

"Are there any good options out there?", he asked Roger. Tonight would be the first night his boys killed. In the past, he had caught and made the initial bite, then let his boys drink.

"Mmm, there's a few. There's a fairly large guy in the third row, he's sitting alone.", the boy said, kissing John's neck until it stopped bleeding. "You'll have to ask Freddie, he can see a lot where the choir is."

"I'll see about him when I go. Speaking of which, my sweet, shouldn't you be getting in place? You had your drink from our little one.", Brian said, gathering his sermon notes.

The blond grinned sheepishly, kissing John lightly before running out of the room.

Brian chuckled, rolling his eyes at the altar boy's antics. He kissed John on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, little one."

John nodded, curling up in the blanket he'd brought as Brian left for his service.

During the service, he looked around the congregation for someone who might be fresh blood. As sweet as his boys were, they all needed a change. He saw the man Roger had mentioned, and right about now he was looking like a good option.

When the guest speaker rose to talk, Brian took his place by Roger and nodded to him. It meant Roger would stand at the door at the end of service and try and hold the man back until Brian could get them away without anyone noticing.

The rest of the sermon went well, Brian was pleased that people were still invested in his talks. 

_That and nobody expected a thing._

At the end of the ceremony, Roger roped the man into conversation while Freddie was able to convince people to wait outside before he slammed the doors shut and locked them.

The oldest ran up the aisle to Brian at the altar just as John was emerging from the shadows of the side office, his naked body looking delicious. Brian opened his arms for his boys as Roger made his way up the aisle, holding the man tightly. 

Brian moved to the side of the room, pulling out some chloroform to ease the man into unconsciousness. He turned around to find his pets had pinned the man to the altar and Freddie had a hand over his mouth.

All three of his boys' eyes were dilated well to the point that their eyes were black and he could clearly see their fangs peeking out from their lips.

"Master, please can I?", Freddie whispered in awe, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

"Hush, my sweet. Soon.", Brian said, wetting a cloth with the chloroform. "You ought to make sure he's a bit more comfortable."

Freddie and Roger hoisted the man's full body into the altar and Brian handed John the cloth, pleasantly aroused as he watched his little one put the man to sleep.

John did it with care but with no mercy. Brian was always pleased when his fiery streak came out. The brown-haired boy had held the cloth tightly to the man's face and watched with an awe-like expression, a small grin on his face.

Freddie turned, his eyes flashing when Brian nodded to him, sinking his fangs into the man's neck. He moaned loudly as he got his first taste of blood. Brian laid a hand on the back of his head, holding the oldest in place as he motioned for Roger to take a bite on the other side.

He knew his brides didn't need as much as he did, so he decided to let them drink their fill before he finished the man. Brian motioned for John to come to his side. 

The youngest's eyes shone in their darkness as he wrapped himself around his Sire. Brian tilted his head as he hoisted John up into his arms. He felt his little one wrap his legs around his waist and bury his face in his shoulder.

He sat them down on one of the chairs behind the altar to watch the other boys drink. John dexterously opened Brian's button down shirt, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle his chest.

The old vampire stroked the younger's hair for a few moments before picking him up again and pulling Freddie off the man so John could have his fill.

Freddie stood back, blood dripping down his chin, watching the scene with evident excitement until Brian pulled him against his chest. He purred leaning back and tilting his head against his Sire's shoulder.

"No, my sweet. I'll be full soon.", Brian cooed, stroking his exposed neck with his thumb. His other hand tugged up on Freddie's choral outfit, sliding his hand along the boy's outer thigh and hip as he lapped at the trail of blood on Freddie's chin. He couldn't resist a taste.

To Brian, watching his boys drink their first kill made them look like angels in a Renaissance painting. They looked graceful and holy in their robes and nudity as they took what they needed. _What they deserved._

Brian moved, tugging Roger off the man and delivering him to Freddie's arms, who kissed him heatedly. He stroked John's hair as the young one looked up at him with wide eyes.

John pulled off after another few seconds, watching Brian as he let himself be folded into the arms of his friends. Brian licked his lips as he took in the sight of his boys sitting in the shadows.

He bit harshly into where Roger's mouth had been previously, hungrily drinking from the unconscious man. He heard the boys shifting and moaning softly. He purred softly because that was all he wanted his little sex-hungry nymphs to do, bring each other pleasure forever.

When he stole a look at his boys, Freddie was being serviced by Roger, who was suckling on the head of his cock and John was kissing at his neck and shoulders, his sex brushing the choir boy's robe, trailing precum onto the fabric.

Once he had sucked the last drop out of the man, he straightened up again, walking around the altar to gather Freddie in his arms. Brian sat the boy on his lap so that he was facing him.

The old vampire tilted his head, moving his hair out of the way for his pet. He noticed Freddie's hesitation. The black-haired boy looked at his neck with lustful eyes, but he could see his worry. Brian smiled, guiding his head to his neck. 

"Bite.", he said. Freddie groaned, sinking his teeth into his Sire's neck and drinking hungrily. The blond sat next to them and Brian placed his free hand on his thigh as John kneeled in front of the other boy, caressing his sex with teasing fingers.

He nursed the choir boy as his hand joined his little one's on the blond's cock. His youngsters were insatiable, and _he wouldn't have them any other way._

Roger's hand tangled into John's long hair as he tossed his head back in pleasure, thrusting into the hands around him. He bit his lip and when Brian thumbed over the head of his cock, he let his release flow over their hands.

Brian pulled his hand away and licked up Roger's pleasure as John cleaned his sex gently to bring the blond down. The old vampire detached Freddie from his neck, pulling Roger into his lap.

He guided the altar boy's head to the fresh wound Freddie had left. John had plonked himself into Freddie's lap to kiss him deeply, licking any traces of their Sire's blood from his lips.

The blond purred as Brian's blood flowed on his tongue. He pulled off for a second to lick up the blood trailing down Brian's chest before sinking his teeth back into his neck. The old vampire stroked his hair gently as he fed.

Freddie teased John by grazing his neck with his fangs, leaving little nicks but never fully breaking the skin. They looked teasingly delightful.

"Good, my princes...", Brian praised. Roger pulled away, satisfied and leaving small kisses on Brian's wound. John slid into his place, gently pushing his fangs into the older's neck, rolling his hips against the older.

The ancient one let his little one feed and rut as he stroked Freddie's hair. The choir boy leaned into his touch as he played with his friend's hair. Roger scooted up to sit in Freddie's lap and started to braid the dark hair. Brian closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of being surrounded by his pets. He felt John shake in his lap and warm liquid hit his chest.

He was extremely proud of them for completing their first kill, and so young too. He didn't realize John had stopped drinking until the little one's head fell against his neck and he heard a soft snore.

Brian cooed softly, passing the little one to Roger, who'd managed to put a small braid in Freddie's hair.

"I think it's time for a nap, my sweets. I'm so proud of you.", he said, guiding them back to his chamber to bed.

Freddie beamed at the praise and Roger stuck his tongue out playfully.

He watched them cuddle together before he went and disposed of the body on the altar.

He walked silently back to the room to observe his youngsters. Freddie had Roger cuddled into one side and John laying on his chest.

Brian cooed softly, crawling into the bed with his boys and holding them close to his chest.


	3. New Arrival 1

Freddie giggled, pushing Roger against the altar and kissing him teasingly to distract him. The blond grinned and nipped lightly at his lips.

"You're not going to get away with that.", Roger growled, his hand teasing the hem of Freddie's light robe. Freddie was trying to distract him from the fact that he had tampered with Roger's shampoo by putting hair dye in it. The blond had only noticed because some of the dye had run down the side of the bottle.

"I think I could.", the dark-haired boy said, winking at him. Roger's hand slipped up under his robe to rest on the other boy's ass.

"You better be able to make it up.", the younger said, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Neither of them heard the door open until a soft cough pulled them apart. A boy who looked to be what Roger's age would be, if he wasn't immortal, stood there. Freddie flushed lightly as he took in the boy. The unknown had a dark red sweater on and short, messy, dark rust-colored hair. The choir boy couldn't tell if his flush was embarrassment from being caught or some other feeling he couldn't name. Roger watched Freddie as he pulled himself out of the older's grip. He quietly slipped off to find Brian.

"I'm sorry, did I-?", the unknown boy said shyly, wiping the tears that were flowing from his eyes.

"Uh, no, nope.", the vampire said quickly. This boy was adorable.

"Oh, well. I'm Jim. Jim Hutton."

"Freddie.", the vocalist said, jumping off the stage to come face to face with the boy.

"Is the priest here? I- I need to talk to him about something.", Jim said quietly, looking down. At that moment, Roger returned with Brian and John.

"I was requested?", Brian asked, watching his oldest prince with the unfamiliar with narrow eyes.

"Uh, yes. I need to speak with you privately." The ancient vampire nodded.

"Come this way.", he offered, gesturing towards his office and pushing John to Roger. Jim made his way to the office with Brian. The old vampire motioned to the chair next to his desk, observing the young boy.

"I was kicked out of my house. I didn't have anywhere to go and the church has always been a safe place for me.", Jim started with a weak voice. Brian held up his hand. How anyone could throw a child out was beyond him but he felt his protective streak rear its head.

"Of course you can stay here. The Lord tells us to treat our neighbors with kindness. This will be a safe haven for you.", he said. "Can I ask why you were thrown out?"

"I told my parents I thought I was gay...", the boy said quietly. He didn't know how the priest would respond. Brian smiled kindly.

"Come this way, I'll get a room for you. Freddie, Roger, and John all stay here too.", the old vampire said. Jim looked relieved as he stood up to follow the old vampire.

Brian showed him to a bedroom down the hall that overlooked the church gardens. The boy gingerly sat on the bed.

"Thank you.", he smiled shyly.

Brian smiled. "Of course. We're just down the hallway. Come find me when you need to eat.", he said, closing the door. The kitchen was always stocked with fresh human food despite the church being run by vampires.

Brian found his little nymphs in their light tunics in the church graveyard. Freddie was climbing one of the obelisk gravestones and John was laying on one of the above-ground tombs. Roger simply leaned against one of the smaller stones.

"Are we keeping him?", John asked, playing with the flower he had in his hand.

"For now, my sweet. He was abandoned.", the old vampire said.

"Can we _keep him_ keep him?", Freddie asked, swinging around the tall monument. He was not-so-secretly enamored with the boy who had wandered into their convent.

"Just because you have a crush on him-", Roger started teasingly. The black-haired boy jumped off the stone to playfully tackle his friend. Brian smirked a little as he thought to calm his pets.

"We will be hosting him indefinitely. And if he happens to join us, it will be voluntary. Do not bother him too much.", he said, shooting a look at Freddie, who grinned sheepishly. He knew his oldest would be troublesome and mischievous.

The oldest vampire left his youngsters to play in the graveyard, walking back inside. He peeked into the congregation room to find Jim sitting in the second row. The curly-haired man made his way over to the boy.

"How are you feeling?", he asked softly, kneeling next to the young one.

"I'm feeling alright. A bit- lost?", Jim muttered shyly. "They made me feel abandoned by the church. They said God would condemn me to hell."

"They are part of the unfortunate group who don't follow God's true teachings.", he reassured the boy. "This church won't abandon you and God has not condemned you to hell. I don't know if you could tell but Freddie, Roger, and John are all gay as well."

Jim chuckled, remembering what he walked in on. "Yeah. I could tell."

"And I am too. You're not alone.", he said soothingly. "Come. Let's find you something to eat." When Brian presented the kitchen to the boy, he went straight for sandwich materials. The old vampire stood back and watched as Jim made himself food. He stepped out of the room once Jim had settled in a windowsill, looking out into the yard.

His vocalist ran into him in the hallway. Freddie looked embarrassed to have run into his Sire, not making eye contact with Brian. "My sweet, what are you doing?", he said, seeing a light blush on Freddie's cheeks.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to Jim...?", he said quietly. Brian knew his prince was truly feeling, his entire demeanor had changed from his usually rambunctious behavior.

"Alright, my prince. But do not reveal us. He doesn't need another shock right now.", he said, tracing his thumb over Freddie's lips where his fangs were peeking out a little. "Away.", he reminded, leaning down to nip at the choir boy's jaw.

Freddie nodded, taking a moment to retract his fangs before walking into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Jim sitting in the windowsill.

Brian hummed softly as he walked back to their room where he found John and Roger cuddled together, gently stroking each other's chests and arms. He loved that his boys were always so close. It seemed like they had to be touching, that they couldn't be apart from each other for more than the duration of mass.

The old vampire sat on the bed next to his princes, stroking Roger's hair. He had an odd feeling about Freddie's newfound obsession with their guest, but he pushed it aside as Roger leaned into his touch. He had to take care of his beautiful boys, he would make sure Freddie remembered who had _claimed_ him.

"My little one.", he said. The named looked at him. The old vampire motioned for him to push his tunic up. "Up, sweetness."

John complied, letting the fabric bunch on his chest. Roger watched silently, letting his hand slide along the younger's skin. Brian cooed softly.

"Angel, worship him.", he instructed Roger. The blond buried his face in John's neck, grazing his skin lightly. He rolled on top of the other boy as Brian took his spot on the bed.

John closed his eyes as Roger's hands roamed his body, leaving light touches and strokes along his skin. When Roger went to pull his head away, the youngest grabbed him and pushed him back into his neck.

"Bite.", he whimpered softly. Roger complied, wetting his lips with his friend's blood and trailing it down his chest to caress John's nipple with his tongue. Brian watched his little one sigh as his white tunic turned red and Roger smeared his own blood over his body.

The blond purred softly, paying attention to both nipples before trailing his tongue lower. Brian stroked their hair as he watched them. John was a sight to behold, looking like he was floating on cloud nine. He had his eyes closed and every now and then, he would let out little sighs and whimpers of pleasure.

Roger moved still lower, gently brushing John's sex before kissing his head softly. The ancient vampire cooed softly to the youngest as he watched Roger _absolutely worship_ John's cock. The blond pressed soft kisses along the length and occasionally suckling the head. He trailed his tongue slowly along the underside and blew some hot air teasingly on his cock before swallowing his tip. The blond repeated the actions in different variations, occasionally nuzzling the side of his length.

"Take him, my angel.", Brian murmured, watching Roger follow his order with immediate devotion, swallowing John's cock down his throat. Roger, with his blood-stained lips trailing saliva along the younger one's pretty sex.

It wasn't long before John arched into the blond with a cry. Brian cooed softly, stroking his hair gently to bring him down as Roger pulled off. The old vampire pulled the blond into a fiery kiss for a moment, cleaning his lips before pulling away from them and pulling his little one into his arms.

He moved his hair and guided John to his neck to let him feed as he sat them in the chair at his desk. John drank slowly at first, content to be in his Sire's arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi.", Freddie said softly, sitting across from Jim.

The boy smiled. "Hi. Want some?", he asked, offering half his sandwich.

Freddie shook his head. "No, I ate earlier."

It wasn't a lie, he'd taken a drink from Roger earlier.

"What happened to you?", he asked, wincing as he said it. He didn't mean for it come out so harshly.

"My folks didn't like it when I told them I thought I was gay.", Jim chuckled weakly. Freddie just wanted to hug him tightly and not let anything happen to him again.

"I'm sorry about that...", he trailed off. "But there's a lot to do here. Do you think you might join the choir or help with the altar?"

"Maybe. I'm a fan of gardening so maybe I could help make floral arrangements for the altar?"

"Brian would love the help. I can show you the gardens later.", Freddie agreed. "And about what you saw earlier, uh, that actually happens a lot so, uh, don't mind us? Or, if you want to join, I mean, you can if you want, but it's up to you.", he said, realizing he was tripping over his words again and cursing himself in his head. He remembered what his Sire had said earlier.

"Oh, uh... I'm good.", Jim said, a bright blush on his face. If it was possible, Freddie fell even more in love with the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- Ugh, ignore me, please.", the vampire said, covering his face. Jim grinned and tugged one of his hands away.

"It's fine. I know what you were trying to do, but not right now.", he smiled at the black-haired boy.

Freddie nodded, getting up. "Yeah. Ok. We'll talk later?", he asked. Jim smiled.

"Of course."

With that, Freddie ran down to their room, where Roger was lazing on the bed and John was drinking from Brian devotedly. He jumped onto the bed and pulled Roger's legs apart, before pushing himself into the blond.

"What brought this on?", Roger teased as he wrapped his legs around Freddie. He was always pleased when one of them would come and just push into him. To him, it somehow felt more intimate, a nice surprise to have one of his friends decide they needed him.

"You know what.", the vocalist growled, pushing deeper into his friend. He bit into his neck, taking a long drink.

"Oh, are you having repressed fee-", the blond was shut up by Freddie smashing their lips together and thrusting harder into him.

"Hush, my pets. Our little one is resting.", Brian said, watching the scene on the bed as he held John in his lap.

Freddie went back to feeding on Roger and thrusting into him hard. In retaliation, the blond scratched his nails down the choir boy's back. Brian watched with pride and pleasure as his two boys fought. He worked his shirt off in a way that wouldn't disturb John, who was peeking at the bed from where his face was buried in Brian's shoulder.

The old vampire wrapped John in a blanket and set him back in the chair as he stood and moved over to the bed. He laid a hand on the small of Freddie's back, pushing him deeper into Roger.

"My prince... Who do you belong to?", he purred in Freddie's ear. He heard the boy's breath hitch, which satisfied him. Brian slid his hand up his back into his soft black hair, tugging his head back. "Answer."

"Y-you, Master.", he gasped, reveling in the feeling of his hair being pulled.

"Mhm. You are mine, my pet. Forever. You are no one else's.", he growled. "Cum."

Freddie gasped, releasing inside Roger, who watched the entire affair in front of him with darkened eyes.

"Angel, the little one.", Brian said. Roger scrambled out of bed to tend to John. The old vampire slid behind the oldest of his boy, pulling him sharply against his chest. He sunk his teeth into Freddie's neck, taking a small taste.

The boy leaned back against his shoulder, groaning in pleasure, still in the aftershocks of his previous orgasm. The old vampire undid his pants, pulling himself out and smacking Freddie's ass with his cock twice before pushing into him and attaching his mouth back to his throat.

He had one hand wrapped around the vocalist's waist and the other cupping the front of his neck to keep his head up as he set a brutal pace into his oldest nymph.

Freddie whined as Brian took him hard. He loved being manhandled by his Sire. The boy felt himself losing the ability to hold himself up and he arched back into Brian's arms.

The older vampire purred, keeping his head buried in his boy's neck.

"Master! I'm yours, you claimed me, I- Ah, please! Master-", he squealed when the hand that was on his neck slid down to his cock and gave it a rough tug. Brian thought he sounded heavenly.

A few more thrusts and strokes and Freddie _screamed_ as he came, his Sire's hand being the only thing that muffled the noise. He fell face-first into the pillows, whining as Brian continued to thrust into him.

"You. are. Mine.", the old vampire said, emphasizing each word with a thrust and releasing into Freddie on the last word.

"Yours...", the boy echoed breathlessly. As he pulled out, Brian left a trail of soft kisses down the choir boy's spine and stroked his hands down his back and sides. He also licked over his neck wound a few times to stop it from bleeding so much.

"Yes, my sweet. And I am yours.", he said, gathering his boy in his arms. Roger placed a blanket-wrapped John next to Freddie. John reached out to pet Freddie's hair lightly and Roger leaned over the youngest to kiss his forehead.


	4. New Arrival 2

Two weeks passed, and Freddie was not anywhere better. Brian had taken him mercilessly more than once over that time, and the boy knew he needed it. Giving control up to his Sire had allowed him to come to terms with himself.

He pulled John into the church's confession booth, which was oddly fitting for the vocalist's situation.

"I can't get over him.", he groaned, burying his face in his hands. John chuckled quietly. He thought it was a bit funny how absolutely whipped the older was for the human boy.

"I can tell.", he said, playing lightly with his friend's tunic.

"I know Brian claimed me, and I know I can't reveal us, but it's so hard.", he whined. He wasn't used to inner conflict like this. Usually, he would do what he wanted and take the consequences from the old vampire, but since the night of their bond, he had been trying his hardest to not let Brian down. He still pushed his boundaries, but was careful not to catch the full rage of his Sire.

"He is cute, but I think he wouldn't be like us. He seems to like to be alone a lot, and he seems pretty shy.", John observed.

"Well, if I recall, that was essentially you.", Freddie said, his eyes flashing teasingly.

"I just mean he seems to be going through a lot right now."

"Fuck, I forgot about that.", the older groaned, remembering what he had said to the human. "I can't show my face around him again. I'm quitting the choir and I'm staying in Brian's office forever."

"You can't do that. Brian will make sure you stay in the choir.", the younger pointed out. The choir boy groaned.

"Why has this become my life?"

John just grinned, pulling Freddie back out of the room and down to their own. He pinned the older to the wall, biting his neck and drinking from him. The black-haired boy didn't know why but it pulled him out of his head and he could feel himself losing his last piece of humanity. After a few moments, he gently pulled his friend off, kissing his lips clean before running to find his Sire.

He found the old vampire at the altar, cleaning and rearranging for the next day's service. The boy stood back, waiting for acknowledgment from Brian. The old vampire turned after a minute, his eyes falling on his vocalist.

"Yes, my prince?", he asked. The younger lifted his gaze to Brian. He knew his eyes must be almost or fully dilated and could feel his fangs already bared. He resisted the urge to drop to his knees in his spot.

"Master. I need to worship you.", Freddie said, pushing the words out before he thought too much of them. He watched with electricity in his veins as his Sire's eyes darkened at his dark tone. The boy had decided he owed the older vampire a showing of his devotion.

"Come, then.", the taller of the two offered, gesturing to the hall that would lead to their room. The old vampire wondered what brought his prince to him with such words at this moment.

John was in the room, but when he saw their expressions, he immediately scampered out of the room to find Roger. Brian closed the door behind him, locking it so he and his prince would not be disturbed during their intimate rituals.

_Because that's what it was._

To them, to Brian and his little ones, sex was a ritual, the purest worship on Earth. Even fast-paced and rough, it was something that was so completely wholesome, devoting complete attention to the other bodies in the room. Taking care and caution to bring pleasure to the others, _that should never be interrupted._

The ancient one stripped his clothes off before he lay on the bed. His bride stood still for a second before following and stripping. However, Freddie didn't move any closer to his Sire.

"Master. I need to worship you.", he repeated in a whisper.

"Come here, my prince. You have free reign to do as you please.", the older one said, reaching an arm towards him.

_That was it._

That was all it took for the vocalist to straddle him, kissing him hungrily. The curly-haired vampire responded in turn, tangling a hand in the boy's hair and pressing closer. He pushed his tongue into his boy's mouth, feeling his fangs poke out.

The smaller vampire pulled away to sink his teeth into his master's neck, drinking like it was the first blood he had tasted in years. He savored each drop of blood, swiping his tongue over his wound. The boy's light fingers trailed over the older's shoulders and chest reverently.

Brian cooed softly when Freddie pulled off his neck. His hair was mussed and he was panting lightly, blood dripping down his face. His Sire found it endearing that he was a messy eater and wiped away the actively running trickle on his chin. This caused the vocalist to feel a large swell of devotion blossom in his chest.

The boy nuzzled his way down the other's body, kissing his master's nipples before sitting up and taking one of his arms and trailing his tongue up to his wrist before kissing the large palm that came to caress his cheek.

The smaller vampire turned his face into the warm hand before trailing his lips up to suckle on Brian's index and middle fingers. Once he was sure they were wet, he guided Brian's fingers down to his hole, where he sank back on them.

Freddie rocked himself on his Sire's fingers, feeling overwhelmed with raw emotion. He went back to lovingly suckling his nipples, almost whimpering when Brian's hand cupped the back of his head.

_The whole town thought they were devoted and devoted they were. But not to what everyone thought they were._

The choir boy pulled the elder's hand out of him, softly whining at the loss, but almost immediately sinking himself onto his cock. Brian's hand came to gently but firmly rest on his prince's hip, guiding him. Freddie teased his Sire's nipples by nicking them with his fangs. He smirked to himself when he heard the hiss in response.

"Master, I am yours. Yours to do with as you please. I'm Roger's and John's, I belong to all of you. You're our Sire and you take such good care of me, of us. You claimed me, Master, and I'm forever yours.", he whispered breathlessly as he rode the older vampire. Almost too quiet for Brian to hear, almost.

The boy peppered kisses down his chest, holding onto his arms as a brace. The old vampire rolled his hips up to help his prince along. Freddie bit his lip in bliss as he countered Brian's movements.

Brian purred softly, stroking his boy's hair. He moved his hand from Freddie's hip to gently caress his sex.

"I know you are, my sweet. I know.", he said, reassuringly. He rolled them over, gently pushing his boy into the bed, gently thrusting into him. The smaller vampire whimpered, searching for a kiss that his Sire gave to him.

Freddie came with a gasp against the older's lips, euphoria and lust washing over him. Brian kept his pace until he finished inside his boy, bringing his vocalist back into a kiss. The old vampire pulled away to run two fingers through the cum on the younger's chest. He brought it up to the black-haired boy's mouth.

Freddie greedily suckled on his fingers, holding his wrist steady. Brian was pleased with how dark Freddie's eyes had become. He looked deliciously filthy, yet holy.

The boy moved his wrist to scoop up more cum before suckling on his fingers again. The old vampire cooed softly, stroking his hair. Once Freddie dropped his hand, looking blissful, Brian got up to clean his boy up, coming back with a damp cloth.

He dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaving his prince to rest. The old vampire got dressed and unlocked the door for his other nymphs to enter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John found Roger and Jim sitting in front of the altar, with a large pile of flowers in front of them. He sat next to the blond and watched them. Jim was making different flower arrangements and Roger was weaving another flower crown.

"Do you think the blue or the red bunch would be better for the sides? I'll do the other color at the entrance.", he asked the other boys after a while.

"Um. I think blue for the sides?", John said, shyly. He still wasn't very good around outsiders, but he trusted Freddie. He saw a lot of himself in Jim's personality, in actuality.

"I agree.", the blond chimed in, weaving another flower into his crown. Jim smiled.

"Maybe I'll put some yellow and orange in with the red.", the human muttered to himself, fishing some of each color out of the pile.

John pulled some flowers from the pile, starting to make some of his own arrangements, getting lost in time. He made a small one for each member of their clan. His own was light blues and purples, Freddie's was yellow, Roger's was oranges and yellows. The one he made for his Sire was reds and purples. Even though Jim wasn't an official part of them, he still made one for the human boy. He made his out of yellows and light purples.

About a quarter of an hour later, Jim took the two blue arrangements to some vases he had taken out from the closet in the hallway. John picked up the bunches the boy had deemed for the entrance and grabbed the string they had been using to tie off the flowers.

The brown-haired boy hung the flowers on the sides of the doorway, making sure they hung relatively evenly. He turned around to see Jim placing an arrangement on each windowsill. The boy smiled at him.

They ended up back at their pile of flowers. Jim started making an altar arrangement out of their remaining flowers when Roger placed the flower crown he'd finished on his head. The human blushed softly, a small smile on his face.

The doors of the church slammed open and three large men stomped in, one holding a bat. Roger and John were instantly alert, standing in front of Jim when the boy whimpered.

"There he is, the little faggot.", the one with the bat said. The other men started up the aisle.

That was all it took. _Protect._

"BRIAN!", Roger shouted, his fangs growing. Jim was surprised at the lungs on him, but he scooted back against the altar in defense.

John snuck out of the way to grab a Bible. Standing on a pew, he brought the book down hard on one man's head before sinking his fangs into his neck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian heard his name echo with urgency and he ran out to the congregation area in time to watch John get thrown back into a pew by the man he had been on. There was a loud crack, indicating John's head hitting wood. That was enough.

He saw Roger with his fangs bared at the men, fear and rage in his eyes, and Jim curled against the altar with tears in his eyes.

_That was enough. Protect Jim. Protect John. Protect Roger. Raise hell._

Brian let his humanity fall away. He walked up to the man closest to him. When the man turned to face him, he hissed, grabbed his neck and kept turning it until he heard a snap. He let the body drop, grabbing the man with the bat as the unknown gripped Roger's arm hard enough to bruise.

He wrenched the bat from the man's hand, bringing it up to smash the man in the back of the head. The old vampire pushed him to the side as he passed out.

The last man had the decency to look afraid, holding his hands up in defense. _No mercy._

Brian noticed the bite mark on his neck and he felt another surge of pure rage. _John had tried to fight back._

He sunk his fangs back into the man's neck, not bothering to cover the man's mouth as he screamed. The old vampire drank from him for a while, the man's screams being absolute music to his ears. After a few moments, Brian's eyes fell on John's body in the foot area of the pew and he pulled away, making quick work of snapping the man's neck.

The old vampire picked John up. He could see his little one's chest rise and fall as he pulled the brown-haired boy into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around him. He sat against the pew with John in his arms, stroking his hair softly.

He spared a look back at the altar. He hadn't realized it, but Freddie had arrived and had his arms around Jim and Roger, attempting to soothe them. Roger was drinking from Freddie, hands clutching desperately at his shoulders and neck, but Jim seemed to not be bothered by it at the moment.

John whimpered softly and Brian looked back down at him, stroking his hair slowly.

"Shh, don't speak, my prince. You're safe. You were so brave, my sweet, and I'm so proud of you.", he cooed softly. He slowly moved them to the altar, where he retrieved soft pillows, piling them around John.

"Rest, my little one.", he said, tucking a pillow under John's head and kissing his hand.

Brian moved to watch the scene in front of the altar. Roger was still drinking from Freddie and Jim was leaned into him, eyes glazed over. He pulled the blond off Freddie, shushing him when he heard the small whine.

"Feed on me.", he whispered as Roger climbed into his lap and sunk his fangs into where the still-healing wounds Freddie had left were.

Freddie pulled Jim further into his arms, nuzzling his hair and talking softly to him. Brian would make sure to tell his oldest later that one was still alive so he could raze the man.


	5. New Arrival 3

Jim sat with a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands. Freddie had insisted on it, gently standing them up and walking them to the kitchen where he'd settled Jim before running off to destroy the man who had almost hurt him.

Brian walked in, smiling gently. Jim curled up defensively, given what he saw Brian do not even two hours ago.

"How are you feeling?", he asked, kneeling to show he wasn't a threat. "I promise, I'm not dangerous."

"Uh. Shaken to say the least. I didn't think I'd be seeing any of my family again.", the boy said. The vampire frowned.

"That was your family?"

"Yeah. My dad and two of my uncles.", he said shyly. Brian internally cursed, deciding the doors would be locked until it was time for services.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't usually let myself go like that. I know you need answers, so ask anything.", he offered.

"What did I just see?"

"That was the protective streak of a vampire clan.", Brian answered simply, moving to sit cross-legged on the floor. "All of us are vampires. Freddie, John, and Roger are my boys, I'm their Sire, or their Master. I turned them all and created a clan."

"And why haven't you killed me, or turned me?", the boy asked, watching Brian with wary eyes.

"Believe me, Freddie wants to. But I told him you were dealing with a lot and not to bother you about it. I told all of them that if you joined us, it would be voluntary. All my boys turned voluntarily."

Jim sat in silence, processing the news. He took a small sip of tea, glancing at Brian.

"So, you're not like that all the time?", he asked.

"Yeah. That was my protective side coming out. Normally, we're well-mannered, unless the boys are hungry or aroused."

Jim nodded, smiling softly at the thought that Freddie wanted to turn him. He didn't know why he was taking this so well. Perhaps it was because he had seen how each of them had acted before this.

John with his shy but understanding demeanor, Roger with his playfulness, Freddie with his rambunctiousness. And Brian, who had allowed him to stay here and made sure that he wasn't bombarded by the other three.

He couldn't lie. _He felt like he fit in here._

"I understand if you need space from us to process this.", the old vampire said. Jim shook his head.

"You feel more like family than they ever did.", he said, completely sure. Brian was shocked, but slightly pleased to hear that. "Can Freddie come back?"

"Of course, let me grab him."

The ancient one left to find his oldest. Freddie was chucking the corpses into the graveyard for now.

"Come, my prince.", Brian said as he watched the younger drag the second body to where the first was leaning against a headstone.

"But I'm not done.", he muttered darkly. Brian watched his boy with an awe at his dedication.

"Jim requested you.", he said, taking one of Freddie's wrists. The smaller froze, dropping the body. He looked at him, waiting for his Sire to let him. Brian nodded and the small vampire tore back into the building of sanctity.

He smiled softly before turning back to the bodies. There was a large weeping willow in the far back of the garden. If anyone took the time to go back there, they would find an extension of the graveyard, _not more holy, though._

Brian buried all the corpses he and his boys drank under the willow tree, the branches long enough to hide what was under it. Perhaps they could start a catacomb.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim looked up when Freddie ran into the room, smiling shyly. The vampire felt his heart melt from the cold ice it had been an hour ago. He sidled up to the windowsill where the human boy sat.

"Um- How are you?", the long-haired boy asked.

"I'm good.", he said. He patted the spot next to him. "Thank you. For coming to my rescue when I needed it."

Freddie tried to hide his blush as he sat next to him. "Of course."

Jim hesitantly let his hand come to rest upturned on the other boy's thigh. Both looked at his hand and slowly, Freddie's hand made its way into his. The human beamed at him, a light flush covering both their faces.

"I actually feel, kinda... humbled, that you want to turn me.", Jim laughed softly and Freddie could have been dead on the spot. He felt protective and weak at the same time. Before he knew what was happening, Jim had leaned in and kissed him, longer than a peck, but shorter than a moment.

Freddie chased those lips as Jim pull back, opening his eyes without the pressure. Jim smiled at him and the vampire just stared at him, causing the boy to giggle.

"Would- would you let me?", Freddie asked in a hushed voice. His fangs had extended and he tried to hide them. _He could do it... Turn him, claim him..._

"Give me time.", Jim begged softly, his smile still in place. Freddie's heart filled with hope and a shock ran through him as if he was struck by lightning. He nodded, getting up and beaming. He ran to find Roger, who was curled up in bed with John, both still recovering from the ordeal.

He climbed in next to John to sandwich the small one between them. "Hello.", he said, dropping a kiss to John's jaw and looking at Roger, who was awake.

"How is Jim?", Roger asked quietly, stroking John's side. He had moved John from the altar a while ago but hadn't left his side.

"He said he might let me turn him. He asked for time.", Freddie whispered excitedly. Roger grinned. He liked Jim well enough.

"Are you going to tell Brian?", he asked. The black-haired boy nodded and leaned over John to kiss the blond happily. "Come over here.", Roger said, pulling Freddie over the little one. "I can see your fangs, you excitable bitch."

Freddie chuckled. "Not my fault he's a temptation of biblical proportions.", he said, sinking his fangs into his friend's neck. Roger purred softly, letting his eyes fall shut.

They stayed in that position for a while until Brian walked in, the old vampire coming to stand at the head of the bed, stroking Freddie's hair as he fed. He purred as he watched his little ones.

"Bri, Jim said he might let Freddie turn him.", Roger said, holding John close to him. The brown-haired boy was still curled against him.

"Oh really?", Brian said, running his fingers through his oldest's hair. The boy pulled off his friend and nodded. The old vampire felt pride at how excited Freddie was. He leaned down to lick the boy's lips for excess blood, nipping his bottom lip.

"He kissed me and then said he was humbled that I wanted to turn him. I want to protect him."

"Awww.", Roger teased. Freddie smacked his side before looking up at Brian, his eyes wide.

"Well it just so happens that he just told me that he wanted you to turn him, my prince. We'll have to get everything ready.", Brian hummed softly, cupping his boy's jaw.

"Wednesday.", Freddie said, leaning into the touch, having already planned it out in his head. "It'll be a full moon."

Brian nodded, pleased that his prince was taking charge. He leaned down to kiss Freddie again.

"Good, my prince. We'll have another in our midst soon.", he smirked, looking down at his boys, soon to have an addition. The bed was more than big enough for all of them to snuggle up together. The old vampire thought about how after a service, Jim would be waiting for them on the bed. Freddie would pounce first and John and Roger would take their time. His protective streak flared again at the thought of taking Jim under his wing.

The old vampire left his boys together to find Jim, who had retreated to his own bedroom. He knocked gently and smiled as Jim opened the door. He slowly reached out to cup the boy's face. _His boy. It pleased him to call Jim his boy._

"Freddie decided on Wednesday.", he said, tracing a finger along the boy's jaw as he stood in front of him. Jim beamed at him. "And you're absolutely sure you want this?", he asked softly.

"Yes. You all make me feel safe. I don't really have anything left.", he murmured, leaning into Brian's palm. "Can... can it just be you and Freddie? For the beginning at least?", he asked.

Brian cooed softly. "Of course. John and Roger will understand."

Jim grinned excitedly as Brian leaned down to kiss his forehead. He knew he shouldn't, but he was completely at peace with his decision.

_The town knew nothing. They didn't know that a god was in the making. Creatures in the shadows._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Wednesday, after evening service, Freddie bounded from his place in the chorale and ran back to Jim's room, flinging open the door and jumping onto the bed next to the boy, grinning like mad. _He couldn't wait any longer._ Jim grinned and kissed Freddie, giggling when he could feel the other boy's fangs extending.

Roger and John were setting up their makeshift space under the cross again. They had laid the red fabric out again and created a pile of pillows surrounding it. Brian went about lighting their candles and incense until the area had its soft ritualistic glow.

The old vampire motioned for his boys to come closer once the task was complete.

"Here, my sweets. You can play around on the altar.", he crooned softly, handing John a candle. He didn't want his boys to feel left out, but at the same time wanted Jim to be comfortable. His worry fell away as John grinned darkly at the blond, dragging him to the altar and placing the candle down as he tugged at Roger's robe.

The best thing about the full moon was the symbolism behind it. Completion, the height of power, the realization of desires and the peak of clarity. A time of reflection.

_And complete they would be tonight._

Brian watched with dark eyes as his nymphs pounced on each other, John slowly dripping some wax onto Roger's bare chest as he nipped at his neck. The old vampire closed his eyes and purred in pleasure as he heard his angel's hiss at the feeling. He forced himself to walk away to find his other boys before he let himself go.

Freddie has situated himself on top of Jim on the bed, nipping gently at his skin. He hadn't drawn blood, that was Brian's job as their Sire. He had, however, mapped out sensitive spots on the other boy's body and paid special attention to them. Jim encouraged him, tugging Freddie's hair lightly and moaning quietly. Both boys were unclothed at the moment.

Brian watched the two for a moment from the door before walking into the room. "Are we ready, my princes?"

Jim gasped when he looked up at Brian, whose eyes were dark and his fangs visible. A small shiver ran down his spine, but it wasn't out of fear.

Freddie and Brian gently guided him to the place under the cross. Jim smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Freddie, kissing his shoulder. Freddie flushed a bit and guided Jim down into the pillows, crawling on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. The human wrapped his arms around Freddie and they held each other for a moment.

Brian cooed softly as the sight. _Their bond was strong._ He quietly undressed and kneeled next to them.

"Come, my prince.", he murmured, tugging Freddie gently. Freddie whined, but moved to the side so the old vampire could reach Jim's neck. Jim chuckled softly and pet Freddie's hair. "This is going to hurt a little bit, but I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible."

The smaller one nodded. Brian looked at the places Freddie had mapped out on the boy's neck. He ducked his head to lightly nick different spots with his fangs, listening for responses. When he got a small whine, he pushed his fangs in.

Jim squeaked a bit, holding on tightly to Freddie at the intrusion. The black-haired boy attempted to soothe him by rubbing his chest and pressing kisses to his jaw.

Brian thought Jim tasted like agave, _absolutely divine._ He simply drank for a few moments, getting lost in the taste until Freddie pushed him away to lap at the wound on his new friend's neck.

When the choir boy pulled his head up, his mouth was stained dark red and his eyes were almost completely dilated. Brian purred at the sight and stroked Freddie's hair.

"Touch him. Kiss him.", Brian murmured in Freddie's ear. The boy eagerly followed his Sire's order, leaning up to press bloody lips to their newest addition's. Jim whimpered softly as he felt his teeth extend.

"I know it feels weird.", Brian cooed softly, running his hand through Jim's hair. The small boy looked up at him and made grabby hands at the old vampire. He leaned down and let Jim kiss him.

Freddie held one of Jim's hands to keep him grounded as he let his other hand wind its way down to Jim's sex. The other boy jumped, but the two vampires slowed their movements to calm him.

Freddie smiled as he felt Jim relax into his touch. He could hear Roger and John lost in their own pleasure on the altar, and doubled down on his contact with Jim. When Brian pulled away from the kiss, Freddie snuck back up to Jim's neck to coat his lips in blood again before scooting down to nuzzle the other boy's sex, smearing blood around messily.

Brian purred as he watched Jim adjust to Freddie's ministrations. He swiped some blood off Jim's shoulder and offered his fingers to Jim. The boy hesitantly took them and licked it gently. The old vampire almost burst with pleasure when he felt Jim eagerly start to suckle on his fingers.

Jim was in absolute heaven. The pain from Brian's, _his Sire's_ , initial bite was minuscule compared to the overwhelming love and pure feeling he was getting from the two. He shivered as he looked down at Freddie, who had started to suckle on the head of his cock.

The black-haired boy kept eye contact with him, but after a moment, Jim fell back against Brian, pulling him back down for a kiss.

"Are you ready, my little temptation?", Brian murmured, hand buried in Jim's hair. The boy nodded.

"Please."

Both Brian and Freddie were utterly aroused by the broken tone of their newest. _He was theirs now._

Jim watched quietly as Brian took Freddie's place between his legs and Freddie cuddled up to his side. He leaned over to kiss the other boy heatedly, licking at the mess of fluids on the choir boy's lips.

Brian gently pressed one of the fingers Jim had sucked on against said boy's entrance, looking for permission from Jim.

The boy nodded. "You have free reign of me.", he whispered. "Master."

Jim tacked on the title to test it out and he found he liked it. Especially when not three seconds after he uttered it, Brian's finger was deep inside of him. _Pure bliss._

The boy groaned softly, reaching over to Freddie to kiss him again. The singer was caught off guard and so Jim took over the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and biting Freddie's bottom lip.

Freddie found himself completely aroused with Jim in control. He couldn't resist rutting against Jim's hip. _No shame._

Brian chuckled to himself. He was proud that Jim could also control Freddie. Roger usually just encouraged whatever insanity Freddie was thinking of. The old vampire finished opening the smaller boy, pulling his fingers out and gently guiding himself inside his newest pride.

Jim moaned into Freddie's lips and, in an unexpected move, grabbed the other boy's sex, alternating between light teasing touches and firm strokes. This had Freddie completely debauched.

Watching his boys encouraged Brian as he rolled his hips into Jim. He was on the brink of letting loose as he leaned down to drink a bit more from Jim. The old vampire pulled away after a moment to speed up his thrusts. Jim's cries and moans were music to his ears as he sped up his thrusts, also taking the boy's cock in his hand and working it in time.

Freddie whimpered into Jim's mouth as the other boy touched him. He couldn't tell if he was still in real life. _The reality was better than fantasy._ It only took a few more strokes from Jim before the older boy shook as he released over those nimble, teasing fingers.

Brian watched his boys silently as he fucked Jim. He was especially proud when Jim lapped up some of Freddie's mess before offering his hand to the older boy. The ancient vampire lifted Jim's leg up and thrust harder into him.

Freddie's hand found its way to the auburn-haired boy's cock as he pressed kisses to Jim's neck and played with one of his nipples with his free hand. He felt like he had to absolutely worship Jim because how could he not? He was a temptation dropped into their midst by the devil, and God knew they were no holy creatures.

Jim was so lost in bliss he could barely mumble to Freddie. "Want John 'nd Rog...", he said breathlessly. Freddie looked up at him and felt himself melt.

"Yeah... Yeah, I can get them.", he said, pressing quick kisses to his jaw before getting up.

Brian leaned down as Freddie got up and kissed Jim. "How are you doing?"

"Good...", he said quietly, looking at the old vampire. Brian kissed him again as he slowed his thrusts. Jim blushed softly and Brian purred.

Freddie returned with the other boys and both John and Roger dropped next to either side of Jim, who leaned over to pull Roger into a bruising kiss as John nicked open the healing wound again to lick.

Roger made a noise as he was caught off guard but wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. He was secretly pleased that Jim had asked for him and John in the end.

Brian tugged Roger to the side for a moment to address Jim. "Go ahead and bite him, my sweet.", he cooed gently. "I know it's been uncomfortable, not biting yet."

Roger moved his hair over his shoulder, leaning over the boy so he could have access to his neck. He moaned when he felt Jim's fangs break his skin. "Fuck yeah..."

Jim actually _purred_ when the first drops of blood fell onto his tongue. He heard Roger's response and suckled harder at his neck. Jim grinned as he felt the blond's growing arousal, stroking a teasing finger up his cock. Roger squirmed in pleasure, which caused the other boys to chuckle as he was at Jim's mercy.

Brian watched all his boys, which encouraged him to stroke their newest again. The boy gasped but the blond held his head to his neck to keep him focused on drinking. Roger shivered at the friction of the teasing fingers on his sex and tried to rut against them, whining frustratedly until the hand wrapped around his cock and gave a sharp tug. It was then he gave a yelp that turned quickly into a moan.

John pulled off of Jim's neck when he had his fill and leaned down to suckle at his nipple. The short-haired boy tugged on his flowing hair, causing the young vampire to whine and nick his skin with his fang.

John's action took Jim by surprise and he spilled into the old vampire's hand. Roger grabbed Brian's hand, licking up the mess and kissing Freddie. The choir boy groaned into the other's mouth, chasing his lips. John coaxed Jim into a kiss as he recovered, wrapping the other boy in his arms.

The old vampire cooed softly, cumming inside their newest addition. He looked down with soft eyes to see Jim and John cuddled together as they kissed. Freddie had started drinking from Roger, laying next to the other boys. Brian laid between the pairs and pulled all his boys close to him.

_A god had arrived among them. He was theirs forever._


	6. Personal Haven

Roger skipped outside into the garden after service, where Jim was tending to the gardens. He took a moment to appreciate the piece of heaven in front of him. The blond still wondered how they had been lucky enough to find the other boy.

If he was honest, Jim was a god. _He brought life to the gardens and to their clan, but he almost as quickly could take life away._ The altar boy thought back to their last kill. Jim had bound and drank from the man within three minutes, leaving all of them in awe. His eyes had been so dark and his mouth so red and wet, Freddie and John couldn't resist kissing and touching him. Their Sire had purred with pleasure, praising Jim and encouraging him. Roger had sunk straight to his knees, kissing and licking at his cock. He got so _so_ weak when Jim's dark side came out.

The altar boy made his way over to where Jim was on his hands and knees in the dirt, his shorts outlining temptation. Then again, Roger never had much self control. He kneeled behind Jim, pressing his crotch to the younger boy's ass and wrapping his arms around his waist so he was pressed against his back. _He wanted, no,_ ** _craved_** _Jim's dominant side._

One of his hands sneaked down to Jim's cock until the other boy noticed. He heard Jim growl.

"What did I say about interrupting me?"

"That we'd get punished...", he said in an innocent voice. Brian had let Jim set the rules for the garden once he saw how beautiful everything was blooming.

"And what are you doing, Roger?", Jim said, still not moving in Roger's arms.

"I wanna play. You've been out here working, don't you need a break, or at least a drink?", the blonde whined, squeezing Jim's crotch for good measure.

Jim finally sat up and pushed Roger back. "By play, I assume you mean you need to be entertained?"

"Maybe...", he said from his place on the ground. Jim smirked and his eyes darkened. Roger would often make decisions that got him punished.

"Maybe I do need a drink.", he mused. "Robes off now."

The blonde scrambled to undress while the other boy took his time stripping down and once he was bare, took his time looking over Roger's form. He stroked one teasing finger around his nipples and then down his chest.

"Look at you, Brian was right, you are an angel, aren't you? But you tempt like a devil."

Roger whined, he was already hard and leaking watching those dark eyes trail over his figure.

"Yeah, yeah, can you please...", he cut off with a groan as Jim bit into his neck, taking a long drink from the blonde that left him satiated for the moment.

"Shush. You interrupted me, now you're going to take what I give you.", he purred and Roger once again felt himself melt at Jim's expression. Those dark eyes held promise, mixed with those blood-stained lips.

The altar boy cried out when Jim went straight to two fingers, nearly sobbing when those fingers crooked against his prostate. The noise drew John out, who heard from inside. The blonde cried out again when Jim nipped at his thigh, sending a shock of pure pleasure up his spine.

Roger could see John with a blank expression but a massive erection. He made grabby hands for him as Jim slipped his tongue in next to his fingers. John walked over quickly, shedding his tunic before leaning down and kissing the blonde hard, swallowing whatever noise the altar boy was making in response to Jim's ministrations.

The blonde whined trying to touch John but he heard Jim warn John that he had interrupted him, which resulted in John not letting Roger touch him. John tutted and leaned down to drink from where Jim had broken his skin. He drank messily, coating his lips in his friend's sweet liquid.

The blonde thrashed around when the youngest of the three pulled his fingers out and replaced them completely with his tongue. He was achingly hard and didn't think he could last much longer.

"Please...", he whined. Roger felt John wrap his hand around the base of his cock and squeeze, staving off any orgasm that had been building. John could be merciless sometimes.

"All this misbehaving and all you needed was a good fuck...", Jim purred lowly, pulling away to look up at the oldest boy. "I think we can do that. John, use his mouth."

Roger looked up at John through his lashes, whimpering as John tugged his hair. He wanted to worship Jim, show his appreciation.

"Open."

The blonde eagerly opened his mouth, sucking John's cock down his throat. When Brian had turned him, he had been delighted to find out that his gag reflex had left him. John gently carded his hand through Roger's hair, purring at the heated wetness of the other boy's mouth.

Roger nearly choked on John when Jim pushed into him. He felt so full. The youngest boy didn't let him rest, setting a brutal pace that hit the depth of Roger, pressing hard against his prostate.

John groaned, leaning over Roger to pull Jim into a hot kiss, caressing the back of his neck and nipping at his lips with his fangs. The kiss was sloppy, with both their mouths still stained as they licked Roger's blood off each other's lips.

John purred into the kiss, he loved Jim's heated kisses. They were different from Freddie's, whose kisses were full of energy and sent electricity through him. Roger's were lazily hot, just a few moments of contact had him hard. Brian's kisses were cautious but controlling. But Jim was like being hit with a wave and getting swept out to sea.

Roger whimpered around John. He felt like he would burst, watching his friends, _feeling them._ It left him absolutely boneless, unable to do anything but feel.

Jim pulled away, pushing Roger's hips down as the boy had started trying to roll his hips.

"No, angel.", he murmured to him, biting his neck again. The blonde cried out as Jim's staccato thrusts hit his prostate several times over. His friends took him to both heaven and hell.

He didn't even know whose hand it was, but two strokes and he came _hard._ He was caught off-guard and gagged on John's cock.

John groaned at the sensation, biting his lip and cumming in his friend's mouth. Roger took cock so well, like his mouth was made to hold their cocks.

"Swallow.", Jim growled, dark eyes staring into the blonde. Roger didn't even think about disobeying that command, as much as he liked sharing cum with one of the others.

The young boy continued to fuck him hard, until Roger was sobbing with overstimulation after cumming another two times. He purred softly when he felt Jim finally cum inside him, looking down his body to watch the other boy slow his thrusts.

John purred, looking down at his friend. The altar boy looked thoroughly fucked out, cum on his chest and still dribbling out of his tip, blood staining the ends of his yellow hair. _Such a temptation._

Jim leaned up to kiss Roger softly to bring him down. That was also part of Jim's charm. Like Brian, he made sure they were comfortable afterwards, which meant the other boys let him be a little selfish after one of them took him. He deserved it after he took care of them.

John helped Roger up, steadying him and pulling him close to let him drink. The blonde suckled at his neck for a few moments before leaning into him. He could feel Jim's cum running down his thigh and before he could move, John had a hand between his legs, wiping up the liquid. 

Jim took John's hand, suckling his own cum off his friend's fingers. He loved the taste of _them, his own cum, with a hint of Roger and with the taste of John's skin._

Brian met them at the door, smirking at his boys, Jim trailing behind the other two. The ancient vampire pulled Roger to his chest and gave both Jim and John quick kisses, tasting Roger's blood. The blonde sank into his Master's arms, purring at the feeling of being surrounded by his clan.

"How was our angel?", he asked. Jim purred softly, looking up at their Sire. He felt proud of Roger for taking his punishments so well.

"Rog was amazing, as always.", he said with a smile, stroking the boy's golden locks. Brian smiled, expecting nothing less from his boys.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Jim, nuzzling his neck and nicking his skin, licking at the small break in the skin. The younger boy leaned into him, purring softly. Freddie was always a pleasant break after being in charge. John could be too, but Freddie hadn't been there and Jim sometimes needed a disconnect to wind down.

"And how was Jim?", Brian murmured to the boy in his arms. Roger grumbled tiredly against his Sire's chest, clinging to him. Brian reached down to gently rub his angel's ass to soothe him.

"You already know how he was.", he said, with a slight whine. After a good fucking, Roger sometimes became whiny and needy. The rest of them thought it was adorable.

Freddie giggled and reached out to rub Roger's back, his skin still flushed from before.

"And we know that's how you like it. Jim's wonderful.", he beamed, leaning over to kiss the blissed-out boy's shoulder. Brian chuckled softly, stroking Jim's hair.

"Yes, you are wonderful. I'm still wondering how we managed to snag a temptation like you, my little god.", he said, kissing the boy softly. Jim blushed.

"You accepted me. I figured this would make it easier to be here and I don't regret it at all."

John took his turn to kiss him. "We're glad. We don't regret having you here. If anything you've brought us together, even if we have to fight over your cock sometimes.", he said, throwing in a salacious wink. The others laughed when Jim turned a deeper shade of pink and buried his face in Freddie's shoulder, grumbling.

"Come, my sweets.", Brian cooed softly. He picked up Roger bridal style and ushered his boys back to their room, setting Roger in the middle of their bed. John cuddled into Roger's left and Jim crawled to his right side, nuzzling his neck softly. Freddie wrapped himself around Jim, laying his hand on Roger's torso. Brian laid next to John, stroking the blonde's messy hair.

As dangerous creatures as they were, they had nothing but softness and love and affection for each other. They cuddled together, basking in the feeling of completeness of their clan. Light strokes and soft murmurs filled _their_ space.

The town knew nothing of their truth. The truth of a group of dangerous creatures that truly lived for pleasure. The truth of a family very much unholy.

_Worship me tonight, the dark will hide our sins._


End file.
